Diario de Greg un Renacuajo
Diario de Greg: Un Renacuajo is the first book in the Diario de Greg series in Spanish and it's translation is "A Tadpole". Trama Greg Heffley tiene un diario y lo compró Susan Heffley. Cuando Greg se haga famoso, Greg se negará a las respuestas dadas por la gente. Pero será famoso algún día, pero está atrapado en la escuela secundaria con un montón de idiotas. Él piensa que la escuela intermedia es para perdedores, y dice que la calificación se basa en la altura, no en la edad, porque Chirag Gupta debe estar en la escuela primaria, en el primer grado. También dice que a las chicas les gustan los chicos populares como Bryce Anderson y algunos chicos geniales. También habla sobre la maldición del queso, diciendo que es como piojos. Para tener cuidado, cruza los dedos. También explica que durante el verano Rodrick lo despertó, y Greg cree que tiene que ir a la escuela. También dice que uno piense en Rodrick, establezca sus expectativas realmente bajas. Cuando era sábado, su padre llega a las 6:00 a.m. Él va a la casa de Rowley y explica sobre Rowley. También tiene un hermano llamado Manny, que Manny nunca se mete en problemas y Greg no puede hacerle bromas. Pero Manny llama a Greg un "Bubby" en lugar de un hermano. Greg también explica que juega videojuegos con Rowley y en casa, pero Frank está haciendo que Greg salga. Fregley es un niño raro. No solo Rodrick es un bromista, es un baterista y el titular de la banda llamada Celebros Retorcidos. Rodrick tiene una camioneta y Frank odia a la banda, pero a Susan le gusta la banda. Greg un día agarró uno de los discos compactos de Rodrick y lo tocó en la escuela, pero fue atrapado por un maestro. Greg lo juega en la noche del viernes, que fue castigado. Luego dice que no es el único en problemas, y es Rodrick quien tuvo una revista con una chica en bikini. Manny lo trajo para mostrar y contar. Greg descubre cómo pasar a escondidas los videojuegos frente al padre de Rowley, y Manny está jugando el sistema de videojuegos de Greg. Greg se une a la elección estudiantil, y un niño lo golpea. Greg tuvo la idea de crear una casa embrujada, pero falló y Rowley se metió en problemas. Llega Halloween y Rowley tiene un disfraz, mientras que Greg no. Se convierte en pirata y algunos adolescentes los rociaron. Greg y Rowley corrieron a su casa unas páginas más tarde, y Frank arrojó agua en un bote de basura. También dice que viene una unidad de lucha libre, y Fregley sigue inmovilizándolo. Greg quiere hacer ejercicio, por lo que crea su conjunto de pesas. Tiene una prueba en las capitales estatales de Estados Unidos. Pero falló. Mamá inscribe a Greg para una obra de teatro, pero se convirtió en una pelea cuando Patty Farrell, quien lo hizo fallar en la prueba, arrojó manzanas a izquierda y derecha. Greg espera con ansias la Navidad y tiene muchas cosas tontas y una gran rueda. Noquea a Rowley, pero se rompió el brazo en enero. Rowley sea famoso y se unió para ser Patrullas de Seguridad y los cómics para el periódico. Hicieron una bola de nieve y planearon golpear a los niños, pero fallaron cuando Frank la destruye y los niños arrojan bolas de nieve. Rowley queda suspendido por ser enmarcado, y Greg dice la verdad y la amistad termina y se hace amigo (Rowley) Collin Lee. Tenían una pijamada en parejas, mientras que Fregley y Greg tenían una pijamada. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que ser más famoso, por lo que quería ser el payaso de la clase. Rowley gana el periódico cómico, pero tuvo una pelea un día después. Luego, los adolescentes del 31 de octubre entraron e hicieron que Rowley comiera el queso. Greg miente sobre tener la maldición, y Greg y Rowley se vuelven amigos nuevamente. Sale el anuario, y Rowley es payaso de clase. Él dice que va a dejar que Rowley lo tenga, pero si molesta a Greg, se lo dirá a todos los que comieron el Queso. Gallery ;.jpg Diario de Greg 1 Back Cover.jpg|The back cover. Joke.gif School.gif Bed.gif Mad.gif TV.gif Broke.gif Famous.gif Rodrick.gif Category:Spanish Books Category:Foreign-language versions of Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Books Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Real Life Books Category:Reading Material Category:Miscellaneous Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series Category:Articles with spoilers Category:Real World Articles Category:Spanish DoaWK Books Category:Spanish articles